The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that are used suitably when a list of items is provided to a user.
In the related art, in a distribution service of content such as a moving image or music, a function for sharing a playlist to be a list of content created by a user has been generally used.
Recently, a service for automatically creating a playlist according to a personal taste and providing the playlist has also been suggested (for example, refer to JP 2011-221133A).